Agent G
Overview |badges= }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Doc Delilah New Contact(s) Information Special Agent In the dark world of meta-human covert operations, Longbow's standard agents become a liability. To address this concern, Longbow identified those agents most suited for the job, and had them trained by the best in the fields of counter-intelligence and espionage. Agent G is one of the first of this new breed. Personally trained by Agent Indigo and Agent Crimson, Agent G now fights against the forces of evil in the shadowy world of counter-espionage. His background, personal history, and identity have been hidden or erased to protect him and his work. Initial Contact Greetings. I'm Agent G. I'm glad you came. We first discovered that Arachnos was operating in Faultline when it became apparent that something had driven the Circle of Thorns out. At first we thought they were here to raid the old hero bases, just like the Sky Raiders. However, unlike the Sky Raiders, we soon noticed that their salvage operations were a cover for a directed search. At first we thought they might be attempting to recover Faultline's earthquake machines, but with what I've learned following your work with Dr. Delilah Stein, I fear it's much worse. I believe that Arachnos is close to locating the PsychoChronoMetron. I've done as much as I can covertly to stop them. Now I need an overt partner to finish this operation. Too Busy This task will demand your complete attention. I'd strongly reccomend closing or eliminating all other operations before we can continue. Store * Inspirations * * * Story Arc Briefing We must know how much Arachnos has learned before we even know where to begin, so your first mission will be intelligence gathering. The Sky Raiders have recently captured several Arachnos codes. They've hidden the codes on several laptops while they attempt to crack them. For security, they've stashed this operation in our own back yard, thinking that we don't know about it, so they can use us for protection. Since you are not a known Longbow agent, you could break up their operation and still leave them thinking that Longbow doesn't know what they were up to. The codes will allow us to carry out your next mission. How you wish to engage the Sky Raiders is completely up to you. I'm only interested in the codes, not the Sky Raiders themselves. Notable NPCs * Code-breaker Bot Enemies Debriefing Excellent work. With this information, we can prepare the next phase of the operation. It is vitally important that we learn how close Arachnos is to finding the PsychoChronoMetron. Personally, I'm worried that they may be much closer to finding it than we think. You've done well. I think we'll be able to work together. Briefing With the codes you recovered from the Sky Raiders, we can now access the Arachnos network. There should be a great deal of information there that could tell us just how close Arachnos is to finding the PsychoChronoMetron. However, to do that, you'll need to enter an Arachnos base and access their computers from the inside. This mission is going to send you deep into the Arachnos-controlled areas of Faultline. You'll need to use the stolen codes you obtained to infiltrate their base, and ascertain just how much information Arachnos has recovered about the PsychoChronoMetron, or PCM device. Actual contact with the enemy is not necessary, but could sow some confusion in their ranks, so it's a viable option. Fortunately, we have some equipment to issue you for this task. We recently captured several Arachnos uniforms with their identity transponders intact. They'll only work for about an hour, but that should be enough. Temporary Power: Agent G will give you the Arachnos Disguise temporary power. Notable NPCs * Base Commander Enemies Debriefing This is excellent information, but it looks like we may already be too late. According to Arbiter Sands reports, they've narrowed the PCM's final location down to 3 sites. We cannot allow them to recover that device. I've been cleared to present you with a report containing a variety of worst-case scenarios should Arachnos receive that device. Study it. I want you to know what we could be fighting against. While you do that, I will have this analyzed. Hopefully, it will help us find those 3 sites. Briefing We have located the 3 sites where Arachnos believes the PsychoChronoMetron may have come to rest. All three sites are close to the forward Arachnos base, and each site is already being excavated. We may be out of time. I need you to investigate those locations, and if necessary, that base. The PCM might have ended up anywhere during the chaos of the Faultline Incident. It seems too coincidental that it would end up so close to Arachnos. Confidentially, I almost hope that they've fooled us, and this is a ploy to see how much we know. But I don't think that's likely. Concern yourself with investigating those bases, and if necessary, the Arachnos Forward base. Neutralize all Arachnos troops within each dig to disrupt any further excavations, but if it comes to it you'll only need to confirm the presence or absence of the PCM at the forward base. Notable NPCs * Excavation Boss Enemies Notable NPCs * Excavation Boss Enemies Notable NPCs * Excavation Boss Enemies Notable NPCs * Base Commander Enemies Debriefing Well... I know this looks bad, but it's not over yet. I've been in communications with two other agents, code-named Indigo and Crimson. They believe that Sands has not yet left Paragon City. There may still be time to stop him before he can deliver the PCM to his masters. Briefing I have a plan. Arbiter Sands is still in Faultline, probably trying to avoid detection until he can escape to the Rogue Isles. The PsychoChronoMetron requires psychic powers to activate, and Arbiter Sands has none. However, he does have a rival who has access to psychic powers, is antagonistic to Sands, and may know how and when he plans to escape Paragon City: Nocturne, the Night Window. The plan is to lure Nocturne into a trap, and get the information from her. We know that Arbiter Sands and the Night Widow Nocturne are enemies. From what we know of the internal structure of Arachnos, this isn't an uncommon situation, and we can turn it to our advantage. I will plant false information that Longbow has potential blackmail material against Sands hidden in our base in the dam. If she takes the bait, we catch her and find out about Arbiter Sands most likely escape routes and times. Your job is to catch her in the dam. It's a long shot, but it's all we have. I'd recommend you get any allies with you into the computer room before springing the trap. Being separated would be very bad when Arachnos arrives. Notable NPCs * Operative Jenkins * Night Widow Nocturne (Archvillain) Enemies ! Night Widow Nocturne: : ! It's a trap! :Kill , then we must escape!}} Debriefing You've done excellent work today. Nocturne is on her way to Ziggursky, but I learned what we needed to know from her. I told her Sands sold her out to us to keep her from screwing with his plans, and she was more than willing to talk to get back at him. She was able to tell us how and when Sands plans to escape, but she also told us that she gave that information to someone else in an attempt to delay Sands: Captain Castillo, of the Sky Raiders. That was a difficult operation. I'm glad to see you made it through. Briefing We now know how, when, and where Sands is planning to escape with the PCM, but Nocturne also told Captain Castillo. I don't think Castillo really knows what the PsychoChronoMetron actually does, just that it's valuable. He's certain to try and get it. I think the best option is a pre-emptive strike to stop him. Taking out Castillo may destabilize the area and allow Arachnos to get entrenched, but we don't have any choice. If the Sky Raiders even have a chance at getting the PCM, it could show up anywhere on the black market. Defeating Castillo now will not only keep him from interfering with the recovery operation, it should also keep the Sky Raiders off our backs until the situation is resolved. Notable NPCs * Captain Castillo (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing Castillo is in custody, and the information you retrieved confirms what Nocturne told us. It would be better if we could get a third source, but Arachnos has changed their codes, and there's no time. Arbiter Sands is leaving soon. You've got to stop him. Briefing The information Castillo had matches what Nocturne had told us. Arachnos has been bringing men and materials into the city through a series of underground rivers that lead to the ocean using submersibles. Arbiter Sands will attempt to leave the city the same way, but we know where and when. This is our last chance to stop Arachnos. It's a lot to ask of anyone. Can I count on you? Good. The underground channels depend on the tides, so we have some guarantee for the departure times. This place will be heavily defended. You will need to cut off Arbiter Sands' means of escape by destroying any and all submersibles docked at the base, and then capture Arbiter Sands himself. Sands will have the PsychoChronoMetron on his person. Notable NPCs * Arachnos Mini-Sub X3 * Arbiter Sands (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing So, this is it? Incredible. We both know what it can do. It has to be destroyed, and in a manner that prevents it from ever being built again. That means using the PsychoChronoMetron against itself, to edit its own history, and maybe even some of the laws of reality. Turning Faultline into a villain is trivial compared to this. To overcome the backlash, you'd need someone with more psychic power than Sister Psyche. Someone with the psychic power on the order of the Clockwork King... Or Penelope Yin. Briefing The PsychoChronoMetron must be destroyed, permanently. The only way to do it is by having an immensely powerful psychic use the PCM on itself, so that it can't work again. To do that, you'll need to contact one of the most powerful, albeit untrained, psychics on Earth: Penelope Yin. However, this will not be easy for 3 reasons: Arbiter Sands, Nocturne the Night Widow, and Captain Castillo all escaped custody during their transfer to Ziggursky Penitentiary. I fear they're going to try and intercept you. Tell me when you're ready and I'll have a chopper waiting to take you to Yin's market to meet with Penelope. And be careful. You might want to get more help, if you haven't already. Secure Penelope Yin, give her the PCM, and tell her to order it never to work again. She should be able to take care of the rest. If you encounter Arbiter Sands, Nocturne the Night Widow, or Captain Castillo, don't concern yourself with them. In fact, you may be able to get them to eliminate each other, considering their history. Getting the PCM to Penelope is your only objective. If you stay on-track, it may only take you minutes. Good Luck. Notable NPCs * Arbiter Sands (Archvillain) * Night Widow Nocturne (Archvillain) * Captain Castillo (Archvillain) Enemies NPC Text :Arbiter Sands, Night Widow Nocturne, and Captain Castillo: Castillo: "Ahem!" Sands: "What do you want, Castillo?" Nocturne: "WHAT!" Castillo: "I am hating to be the one doing the interrupting," Sands: "..." Nocturne: "..." Castillo: "but I believe that I shall be making that valuable little widget belong to me." Sands: "I don't think so." Nocturne: "I think not!" Debriefing It's over. The PsychoChronoMetron is destroyed, and can never be rebuilt. Sands, Nocturne, and Castillo are all back in custody. We won't be able to hide Penelope Yin's powers anymore, so we're arranging some tutoring from Sister Psyche, Aurora Borealis, and others for her. Arachnos and the Sky Raiders still have their bases here, but I feel confidant Longbow and the PPD will be able to contain them. You saved the world today. And maybe reality itself. That's something to think about. As for me, after all this reality-bending stuff, I think I'm going to go to Yin's Market for a shave-ice. He does them Hawaiian style, my favorite way.